


Eyes

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Execution, F/M, I'm not sure what this is, M/M, Prison, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle was going to be executed.  He had one last request,  just to see the eyes of the woman he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

“Daryl. It's not up for debate.” He shot her a cautious look. They'd been through hell.   
“Look, I get it. He's the father of yer kid. Going to his execution is going to get you made.” Daryl shot back.   
“Daryl. I'm going to Texas.” She snarled. Low and warning. She wanted nothing more than to see Merle's dancing sea foam green eyes one last time.   
“It's not safe.” Daryl snapped. He knew she was going. Knew he couldn't stop her. Merle had been caught. Been the diversion to get them all out. 

In the end it was Aaron and Eric Raleigh who traveled North with her. Melanie was hidden in the toolbox, where no one would notice her. Tucked under a blanket which masked her heat. Three hours later she was in a full dress suit. Her naturally soft blonde hair dyed black, and red lipstick on. It'd been three years. No need to relieve what happened. Not now. Aaron and Eric wore military uniforms, flanking either side of her, head bowed down.   
The warden asked if Merle wanted to say anything. Anything at all. It was then that his eyes found hers. Sea foam green to deep blue. “I dun a lotta shit in much life. Only thing i’s ever proud of was muh love for Melanie Valentine. The bosses daughter.” He grinned, sharp and wicked.   
His eyes never left hers, even as the switch was flipped. She gripped Aaron and Eric's hands tight. She closed her eyes. Let the pain wash over her. 

She was sixteen when her dad Lenny Valentine hired the Dixon's. The eldest had a kid, Sophia, and an angry ex wife. The younger was happily involved with a man named Rick Grimes, a former cop divorced with two kids. The Dixon's, Merle and Daryl were former special ops. Both had advanced weapon training.   
They had one job. Keep the Valentine kids safe, manage the gun running, and not to dabble in the drugs her father was pushing. When Lenny died rather abruptly, poison probably, Melanie took over her father's position.   
It took her seven months to amass double the money her father would have made in a year. She was smart quick on her feet. “Aware of her weapons.” Eric had declared when he and Aaron were added to the crew.   
She married Merle out of show, a show of power. They created a very powerful empire from South America up to Texas. Drugs, humans, guns across the border. Anything to turn a profit. 

The business grew. Rick and Daryl both pulled in old friends to help control the crime empire they we're building. It was Merle two years later who brashly declared he wanted to take out an armoured truck while in Texas.   
The American dollar was more than worth it. Of their group the only one who agreed was Cesar Martinez.   
Idiot who was new to the cartel. Loud, and followed by his own idiot, Philip Blake. 

Melanie wasn't interested in the whole heist. Merle was always living dangerously. Carol, his ex wife now also lived at the mansion in Mexico City. Carol argues it better than the young Melanie, but Merle refused to relent.   
In the end it made the news. Merle survived, but he'd shot both his partners. Melaine and the others knew why.   
He was protecting his family. Killing two weak links was nothing. The united states government offered everything they could think of. Merle refused to explain his connection to the Valentines. Also to in any way insinuate anyone else was involved. 

The last thing he did was send a letter south of the border by way of a rather irritating gang bangers by the name of Gareth Espinoso. Abraham killed him, grinning at both his lovely ladies - Sasha and Rosita. Then hand delivered the letter to his queen, Melanie.   
_  
I DONT KNOW IF YOU CAN COME, SWEETHEART BUT THE LAST THING I WANNA SEE IS YOYR EYES AND YOUR SMILE._

Had anyone else read that it wouldn't make sense. As his day of execution loomed closer, she and Daryl fought. He finally agreed. 

Upon her return, a snarky smile on her lips, she looked directly at Daryl and said. “I granted his wish, and him mine.” Daryl night have been confused, but an almost seven year old boy hovered behind her.   
“Grady?” Daryl whispered.   
The little boy grinned and nodded.   
“How?” Rick asked.   
“Merle had a friend who pulled some strings. Aaron and Eric worked it out after…”  
Daryl looked at his son and smiled. Even in death Merle was pulling strings.


End file.
